Mi perro Bolt
by Mrz.Cullen
Summary: No se como me metí en esto.¡Oh si! Todo por que mi perro se orino en sus zapatos.Ahora soy su asistente personal y lo peor...¡Me esta gustando!Maldito Bolt, maldito...Edward Cullen- Un poco de OOC-TH.AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Bolt**_

_**(Bella Pov)**_

Me levante del sofá de un salto en cuanto escuché el teléfono.

-¿Aló?

-Hola Bells

-Hola Jake.- Dije con un tono triste en mi voz. Y lo estaba por que Jake se mudaría a otra ciudad y hay probabilidades de que no lo vaya a ver más.

-Si mi memoria no me falla, tu ya deberías estar en el aeropuerto.

-Si lo se, es que necesitaba pedirte algo antes de que me valla.

-Lo que sea

-Genial, entonces necesito que vengas a recoger a Bolt, ahora es tuyo.- ¿¡Que?! Bolt era el perro de Jake, lo tenía desde hace un año, era un perrito muy amable. Por otra parte sería muy malo rechazar el regalo de mi mejor amigo y como ahora vivía sola, no había excusa.

-No puedo creer que le hallas puesto a tu perro, el nombre de un filme.

-Técnicamente ellos se copiaron. Bueno ¿Aceptas verdad?

-No lo se, Jake.

-Vamos, Bells, no te ocupará mucho espacio.

-¿No? Es un pastor alemán blanco, Jake.

-Míralo de esta forma, tendrás algo de mí contigo.-Maldito Jake con sus poderes de persuasión.

- Esta bien.

-Gracias Bella, sabía que ibas a decir que si

-Bueno voy para allá.

-No hace falta solo abre la puerta.

-¿¡Que?!

-Cuelga el teléfono y abre la puerta.

-Bueno.- Hice lo que el me dijo y me encontré con la gran sorpresa de Bolt en mi puerta , junto con un paquete de 10 quilos de comida para perro , sus accesorios y una nota.

Hice pasar al can y puse todo dentro de mi apartamento, cerré la puerta y me dispuse a leer la nota:

_Bella, sabía que dirías que si, por lo que te deje a Bolt afuera de tu apartamento, espero que no te halla molestado. Por otra parte tu sabes que Bolt es relativamente grande, es como de tu tamaño si se para en dos patas; en fin lo que quería decir es que es un poco hiperactivo así que te recomiendo que lo saques ya._

_Come tres veces al día y es muy juguetón, me refiero en todo sentido de la palabra. Otra cosa si fuera tú, ordenaría mis zapatos para que no los muerda y saca toda la comida que consideres que este a su alcance. _

_Cariños Jake._

_PD: Por nada del mundo le des comida humana, luego tendrás que comprarte un ambientador, si es que me entiendes._

¿En que te haz metido, Bella? Me dije a mi misma, tenía que ser mas cuidadosa de lo que era. Bueno seguiré las instrucciones de Jake, no me quiero quedar sin zapatos y encima un perro con gases.

Acomodé sus cosas y le dí de comer y luego me tiré en el sofá de la sala color crema que tenía.

Mi departamento era relativamente pequeño para ese perro tan grande, que ahora era mío.

Cuando entrabas lo primero que veías era la sala con un televisor de 21 pulgadas, un gran sofá blanco, a la mano derecha había un hall con tres habitaciones, la primera era la cocina, la segunda mi habitación, donde, dicho sea de paso se encontraba mi laptop y mis libros que a veces usaba para la universidad, además había algunas fotos mías y de mis padres. En la habitación que la seguía estaba el baño, de un color rosa pálido.

Si regresamos a la sala y vamos a la mano izquierda, había una habitación algo grande, era un comedor pero nadie venía a mi casa, así que esta vacío.

Me tiré en el sofá de cuero blanco y me puse a hacer _zapping_ pero los domingos a las 4.30 de la tarde no había mucho que ver.

Mi vista se desvió hacia el can, quien por cierto estaba con su correa en la boca, al pie de la puerta.

-¿Así que quieres un paseo?- Pensé en voz alta, y como respuesta recibí un ladrido.

Le puse la correa , lo cual no me costó mucho , abrí la puerta y agradecí a Dios que yo vivía en un primer piso, por que el perro salió como una bala y tuve que hacer demasiada fuerza para frenarlo un poco y seguir su paso.

Tuvimos que caminar algo así como dos cuadras y media, hasta llegar al parque.

Lo hice caminar dos veces por todo el parque, realmente lo hice pero el perro no se cansaba.

Decidí sentarme en una banca que se encontraba cerca y el perro también lo hizo pero debajo de esta.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó una aterciopelada voz. Con un gesto de la mano, para ver si podía sentarse.

-Claro.- Cuando volví mi vista, para ver al chico que me estaba hablando, casi me da un infarto. El chico parecía un supermodelo, cabellos bronces, ojos esmeraldas y abdominales bien formados.

Llevaba puesto un terno color negro, con una camisa blanca y corbata azul.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Su voz me sobresaltó un poco y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Disculpa?- Dije tratando de sonar lo mas amigable posible. El sonrió con una sonrisa torcida, que casi me deja sin aliento.

-Como se llama tu perro.

-Bolt.- El nombre le hizo gracia. "_Otro que concuerda conmigo" _Dije para mis adentros.

-¿Así que no se te ocurrió algo mas imaginativo para su nombre?

-Es de un amigo, me lo acaba de regalar.

Entonces Bolt salió de su escondite, y lamió la mano de el, no sintió repulsión ni nada de esas cosas, tan solo le dio unas palmaditas suaves en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Me dijo

-Bella Swan.-Normalmente no suelo decir mi nombre a desconocidos, pero el era _especial._

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, mucho gusto.- Extendió su mano y cuando la toqué, sentí una corriente eléctrica, el separo su mano instantáneamente.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó, yo tan solo asentí con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes.- Sonreí y el también lo hizo.

-Pues Bella, tu perro se acaba de orinar en mis zapatos.- ¡Trágame tierra!

-L-lo-siento.

* * *

_¡Yei! Bueno la décima historia…estoy feliz…bueno se que lo más probable es que no tenga ni un review…pero tuve…algo así como una inspiración._

_En fin…si voy a continuar con Till I found You…Quería de paso agradecer por sus reviews en esa historia….enserio tiene muchos_

_Bye for now_

_Besitos vampirescos de Edward_

_Ale _

_Cullen_


	2. Trabajo

**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la loca historia**

**BxExBxExBxExBxExBx**** BxExBxExBxExBxExBx BxExBxExBxExBxExB**

**Trabajo… ¿Traducción por favor? Ah, sí…Infierno.**

-L-lo-siento. —Maldición. Quiero desaparecer en este mismo instante. No había pasado algo así en mi vida ¡Maldito Jake! — ¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?—Me ofrecí, todo esto había sido por mi culpa, era lo menos que podía hacer.

--De hecho sí.

-Claro, lo que sea.

-Bueno, me hace falta una asistente personal y como te haz ofrecido tan amablemente, el trabajo es tuyo. —Retrocedamos ¿Trabajo? A ver si, necesitaba un trabajo, tengo diecinueve y estoy en mi último año de universidad. Si, esto me cae muy bien.

-Claro.

-La necesito lo antes posible ¿Puedes comenzar hoy?

-Supongo

-Te acompaño a dejar a Bolt y luego te muestro el lugar. — ¡Dios esa sonrisa! Es hermosa.

Me paré rápido y Bolt, otra vez me jaló por todo el parque. Causándole gracia a Edward.

-Yo lo llevo, si quieres. —Se ofreció amablemente.

-Por favor. —Dije en tono suplicante. A Edward pareció no afectarle en absoluto llevar al perro, lo que me hizo sentir, inminentemente, debilucha y ridícula.

-¿Y a que te dedicas?- Me atreví a preguntar, normalmente me preguntaban a mi, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando.

-Soy el director de una firma de abogados.- Dijo con la vista en el horizonte. Me intimide un poco por el cargo. Recapitulemos ¿Yo asistente del director de una firma de abogados? Genial, simplemente genial

-¿Y tu? ¿En donde trabajabas?

-Estoy en el último año de la universidad.

-¿Qué edad tienes?--Preguntó, esta vez mirándome directamente a los ojos, haciendo que yo, claro esta, me incomodara.

-Diecinueve. —El aparentaba más o menos mi edad, no pensé que podría tener más. —Tú no pareces mayor que yo.

-De hecho, si lo soy, pero solo por un año.

-Oh-"Maravillosa respuesta, Bella."Gritó mi subconsciente. Sin darme cuenta estábamos en la puerta de mi departamento; me había quedado pensando ¿En cuan maravilloso era el cuerpo de Edward? ¡No puede ser!

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de sacarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza, por suerte Edward no se dio cuenta.

-Llegamos. —Abrí la puerta, para que Edward hiciera pasar al perro, poniéndome a un costado, pero el se quedo parado en la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?—Asentí con la cabeza. Después de que los dos pasaron cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-Tienes un bonito lugar.

-Gracias.- Dije mientras le soltaba la correa al perro. Le puse algo de comida y de agua,

-¿Nos vamos?-Dijo el, abriendo ligeramente la puerta.

-Si.- Me puse una chaqueta ligera, y salí del departamento junto con el.

-¿Esta cerca?-

-No, pero mi carro esta en frente del parque. —Caminamos y seguimos hablando de cosas cualquiera, hasta que llego a un cierto tema que me incomodo.

-¿Tienes novio, verdad?- La verdad, es que no había tenido la suerte de que le gustara a alguien, no era muy agraciada.

-No.- Me sonroje como de costumbre.

-Es mejor así, no te sientas mal.- ¡¿Acaso este hombre lee el pensamiento?!- Además no te distraes de tu trabajo, de las cosas que haces.- Maldición _esa _sonrisa.

-Suena como si tú no tuvieras una.

-No tengo.- Entonces sentí como si mi corazón se inflara ¿Qué me esta pasando? A ver Bella, respira, tranquila.

Mucho mejor; se quedo parado al lado de un flamante Volvo plateado, sacó las llaves le quitó la alarma y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Lindo auto.

-Gracias.- Sin más fuimos rumbo a su oficina, se sentía un silencio incomodo y decidí prender la radio, no sin antes preguntar.

-No creo que te guste. —Estaba puesto un CD de Debussy, uno de mis compositores preferidos.

-¿Bromeas? Me encanta _Claro de Luna._

_-¿_Conoces a Debussy?

-De música clásica solo conozco a mis preferidos.

-Es uno de los míos también.- Puso _esa _sonrisa. Otra vez ¿Y con eso me decía que no tenía novia? Aja sí y yo soy campanita.

Después de mas o menos, una hora llegamos, era un edificio muy elegante; por tanto todas las personas estaban con ropa de vestir, yo por otra parte estaba con un pantalón pitillo, unas converse celestes y un BVD blanco.

-Estoy fuera de lugar.- Me dije a mi misma, pero Edward pareció escuchar.

- Estas perfecta, además es tu primer día. —Subimos al ascensor y el marcó el piso diez. Mientras esperábamos, pasaron esa intolerable música, típica de ascensor, lo que me provoco un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Las puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a una oficina hermosa, bien cuidada y con bonitos detalles, como las flores.

Entramos y la recepcionista, nos dirigió una muy amable mirada.

-Ella es la señora Cope., ella es Bella mi nueva asistente personal.

-Hola cariño.

-Hola.- Dije, tan bajito que no se si me llegó a escuchar.

-¿ llegó algo para mí?-

-Si, Edward, las cartas las puse en tu oficina.

-Ok, gracias.- Seguí a Edward , quien fue a la habitación de puertas de vidrio , con asas metálicas , el medio había un escritorio de madera , su laptop encima de este , papeles y obviamente tres sillas , una detrás del escritorio y dos al frente de el.

Se sentó y me hizo una seña para que lo hiciera yo también.

-Bueno, básicamente tu trabajo, es estar disponible a cualquier hora y cualquier día, no puedes tener errores, ya que eso sería catastrófico y…--Abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó algo que parecía ser un celular. —Este es tu nuevo móvil, es tuyo no de la empresa; nunca debes tenerlo apagado y te aconsejo que contestes antes del tercer timbrado, si es que no quieres tener problemas.

-S-sí.- Dije bastante nerviosa. —Pero tengo la universidad

-Yo arreglo eso.

-Tengo una pregunta más.-

-Dime.

-¿Tengo que vestirme así?- Edward dudó un poco.

-No, como te sientas más cómoda; después de todo vas a ser mi sombra.- ¿En que me metí Dios?

Se paró en la puerta de su oficina y señalo, a la habitación de al lado.

-Aquella es tu oficina, aunque no la necesitarás mucho, mayormente salgo.-Asentí débilmente, cogí el Blackberry, lo puse en mi bolsillo y salí de la oficina cuando el me hizo espacio.

Allí había una chica de cabellos rubios, algo guapa, con ojos verdes.

-Hola ¿Tu eres la nueva, no?

-Si

-Pensé que Edward tenía mejores gustos, pero que se le va a hacer. —Dijo con una mirada que derrochaba desprecio.

-Yo no estoy aquí , para acostarme con mi jefe.

-Si, claro.- La chica estaba sacando sus pertenencias de la oficina. —Por cierto mi nombre es Jessica.

-Bella.

-Pues, Bella tu tienes mi trabajo, no por que me despidieran, yo renuncié.

-¿Por qué?—Puso algunas cosas que le faltaban en la caja y estaba saliendo cuando se paro justo a mi costado.

-_Bienvenida al infierno.-_Dicho esto salió de, ahora, mi oficina. Y sus palabras me causaron una gran curiosidad ¿Qué habrá querido decir con "_Bienvenida al Infierno"_?

_Hola, ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Para lo que se preguntan, si he tratado de combinar la película Bolt, pero me temo que no mucho._

_En fin espero que halla sido de su agrado este capitulo._

_Si tienen quejas, sugerencias o algo por el estilo o solo quieren hablarme; lo cual me gustaría…me escriben un review…_

_Besotes estilo Edward (o el vampiro de su preferencia)_

_Abrazos_

_Ale_

_Cullen._


	3. Explotador

**Bip…Bip… ¿Qué es ese sonido? Oh, ya recordé…el maldito móvil**

Me levante aproximadamente a las 6.30 de la mañana y el móvil comenzó a sonar. ¿Quién, en su salud mental llama a esta hora?

Cogí el móvil y mire en la pantallita…Edward, mi jefe… ¡Por Dios este hombre madruga!

-¿Aló?

-Bella, te necesito ahora mismo en mi oficina.

-¿Edward, tienes idea de que hora es?

-Si, pero yo te dije que serías mi sombra, Oh y de camino aquí ¿Podrías traerme un Mocca con caramelo de Starbucks? Gracias.- Colgó el teléfono sin que le pudiera contestar.

Tomé una ducha de agua caliente, lo que usualmente me relaja, pero en este momento nada lo hace.

Me cambie rápido, desayune, le puse comida a Bolt y bajé a tomar un taxi. Subí al primero que paro; avanzamos un poco pero había demasiado tráfico.

Me bajé del taxi, sabiendo que faltaban tres cuadras para el local; caminar en New York era bastante difícil, todo el mundo te empujaba.

Finalmente llegué a Starbucks y compré su Mocca con caramelo.

"Bip…Bip". —Me sobresalté ante el sonido y todo el café se me cayó en la persona de mi costado.

-Lo siento mucho. —Cogí una servilleta y traté de limpiarle el pecho, que era el lugar donde se había caído el café. Al darme cuenta que estaba haciendo una ridiculez y en vez que quitar la mancha, la estaba esparciendo, paré.

-No te preocupes, esta bien. —Levanté mi mirada y me encontré con un joven de más o menos diecisiete años.

-Lo lamento mucho. —El maldito móvil comenzó a sonar, lo saque de mi cartera y conteste.

-Bella, te necesito ahora estoy apunto de irme donde un cliente muy importante y tu no vienes, lo primero en un trabajo es puntualidad; apúrate. —Otra vez colgó, sin poderle decir por que me he demorado.

-¿Trabajo?—Me preguntó el chico, yo solo asentí débilmente y pedí otro Mocca con caramelo.

Me lo dieron y por última vez me disculpe con el chico, el musito un "Nos vemos luego" y yo salí con la misma del local.

Tomé otro taxi a su oficina, y llegue en más o menos diez minutos.

Abrí las puertas de su oficina y me preparé para mi primer regaño, el primer día del primer trabajo.

Alcé mi vista hacia esos ojos verdes, el estaba con expresión pensativa.

-Lo siento, es que había mucho tráfico.

-Esto es Nueva York, Bella.

-Si lo se, además estaba yendo a comprar tu café y…-"Bella eso no es necesario, ¡Cállate ahora mismo!"Gritó mi subconsciente.

-¿Qué paso, Bella?

-Nada, bueno aquí tienes tu Mocca.

-Muchas gracias. —Tomó el café, mientras sacaba unos papeles de sus cajones, lo puso encima de la mesa. —Necesito esto para dentro de dos horas, los registros telefónicos de ellos.- Eran papeles donde mostraban dos fotos de diferentes personas con antecedentes criminales. —Alice te va enseñar, como hacer esto; no lo olvides lo necesito dentro de….-Miró su reloj. —Dentro de diez minutos. — ¡A este hombre se le volaron los sesos!

Salí de su oficina rumbo a la mía, donde se encontraba una chica de cabellos negros, bajita y con unos ojos grandes azules.

-Hola Bella, yo soy Alice Cullen.-Dijo con voz cantarina, entonces se acercó a mi, como si estuviera bailando y me abrazo. Cuando me soltó pude presentarme.

-Bella Swan. —Miró mi atuendo y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Tan mal estoy?

-De hecho, la combinación de colores con tus converse y tu polo esta perfecta es solo que…--Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?

-Es que eres la asistente personal de mi hermano y lo tienes que seguir a todas partes, solo digo que estas un poco informal.

-Es que no tengo ropa formal. —Una enorme sonrisa se trazo en su rostro.

-Mañana, entonces iremos de compras; ahora necesito enseñarte a usar este sistema. —Me mostró como tenía que ingresar el nombre, al programa y seleccionar el día de las llamadas, era algo sencillo.

Imprimí el registro telefónico de las personas que me había dicho y me dirigí a la oficina de Edward.

-Edward, aquí tienes. —Dije dejando el reporte sobre su escritorio; pero note algo de fastidio cuando le dije Edward.

-Sra. Swan, no tenemos confianza como para llamarnos por nuestro nombre, le agradecería si me dice Sr. Cullen, soy su jefe por lo tanto al menos muestre respeto. —Estaba…hecha un lío, si eso era; hace…no se ¿5 minutos? Estábamos bien. Asentí débilmente y me fui a mi oficina.

¡Bip…Bip…!-Dios mi oficina esta al costado de el, tiene que llamarme al teléfono.

-¿Qué desea, Sr. Cullen?

, necesito que mande estos documentos a mi s clientes, los cuales aparecen en la ultima parte del documento.- Cogí el documento y me dispuse a salir de la oficina.—Sra. Swan , necesito otro Mocca con caramelo y esta vez , por favor apúrese.

-¿Algo más, Sr. Cullen?

-No, puede irse.- Me fui y juro que quería tirarle media oficina en la cabeza.

¡Eran más de 50 documentos y cada uno con diferentes destinatarios! Eso mas o menos me llevo unas…3 horas, y cuando estaba terminando.

¡Bip…Bip…!

¿Qué problema hay con que me toque la puerta de la oficina? Me fui a su oficina, entre y me di con la sorpresa que estaba con compañía… ¡Oh por Dios!

-¿Desea algo, Sr. Cullen?

, quiero que conozca al cliente de quien le estaba hablando, el señor Black. —Cuando dijo su nombre lo dijo con algo de fastidio.

Volteé mi rostro y lo vi, era el mismo chico que le había derramado el café.

-Creo que nos hemos conocido antes ¿Verdad?

-Respecto a lo de esta mañana, lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes….

-Isabella, pero dime Bella.

-Creo que lo más apropiado seria que la llames , Jacob.

-No se preocupe , puede decirme Bella. —Dije con la intención de molestar a mi querido jefe.

-Dime Jake, Bella

, creo que tiene que mandar algunos documentos y, aún sigo esperando mi Mocca con caramelo.

-Claro.-Salí de la oficina y me dirigí a la mía. Estando allí termine de enviar los documentos que me faltaban; luego salí y compre el Mocca de mi jefe querido.

Regrese al edificio y toque la puerta de su oficina; a través del vidrio se podía ver que Jake ya no estaba.

-Bueno, ya hice todo lo que me pidió, ahora me voy a casa.

-Mañana, aquí a las 6.30

-Esta bien.- Saque mi bolso de mi oficina y me fui del edificio. Llegué a mi edificio y me recibió un muy contento Bolt.

Dios ya ni tiempo tengo para Bolt, necesito un horario.

--

Estaba tirada en mi cama, pensando que por fin podía relajarme o bueno al menos eso creía.

¡Bip…Bip!- ¡Explotador! Son las doce y media de la noche ¿Quién en su sano juicio me llama a esta hora?

_**Hola chicas espero que les halla gustado el capitulo…Edward resultó ser un explotador. Bueno espero sus comentarios...Si se pasan por mi perfil ...verán las fotos de:Bolt , la oficina de Bella , su apartamento , la oficina de Edward...etc**_

_**Besotes estilo Edward**_

_**Abrazos**_

_**Ale**_

_**Cullen. **_


	4. Compras Fiesta

**Compras**

-Edward, perdón, ; son las 12.30 de la noche.

-Se que hora es, Bella.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Bueno, Rosalie; mi prima, esta embarazada y quiere una hamburguesa de doble queso; la necesito para mi oficina. Te espero, adiós. —De asistente personal, me había convertido en empleada. ¿Este hombre no conoce de los horarios de trabajo? Aparentemente, no.

Me levante y me puse un pantalón cualquiera. Bolt quien estaba durmiendo en la sala, se levantó al escucharme.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo, Bolt?—El dio un fuerte ladrido, que casi despierta a los vecinos. Le puse la cadena y salimos al McDonald que estaba solo a unas cuadradas.

--

-¿Qué desea?—Preguntó la chica tras el mostrados.

-Una hamburguesa doble queso, por favor.

-¿Quisiera agregarle una bebida?—Mejor digo que sí, por que nunca se sabe con el.

-Si.

-Tenemos: Coca Cola, Fanta, Pepsi y Spray.

-Supongo que Coca Cola no estaría mal. —Bolt que estaba a mi costado, estaba lamiscándose por el olor a las papas.

-¿Desea algo más?

-Si, dos porciones de papas grandes. —El no era el único a quien se le había antojado.

-¿Para llevar o comer aquí?

-Para llevar.

-Bueno, dentro de un momento estará su pedido.

-Gracias. —Cancelé el pedido. Por esto y todos sus Mocca's, me tendrá que aumentar el sueldo.

Al cabo de unos minutos me dieron la orden y salimos del establecimiento.

--

Entre al apartamento y en el plato de Bolt, le puse una porción de las papas y salí hacia la oficina.

--

Tomé el ascensor y cuando llegue estaba Edward en la puerta.

, su pedido.

-Gracias. —Dijo agarrando la bolsa de papel, viendo si todo estaba en orden.—Bella , se que te estoy llamando a un horario fuera de tu trabajo , quiero que sepas que te voy a pagar el horario extra; y mañana es tu día libre.—¡Gracias Dios!

-Gracias a ti.

-Ah, antes de que te vallas; llamé a tu universidad para arreglar todo. Me dijeron que la próxima semana son tus finales, hice que te los tomaran el fin de mes; para que pudiera estudiar mas y también para concentrarte en el trabajo. — ¡Oh por Dios!

-Edward, gracias, en serio no se que decir.

-No te preocupes, además creo que vas a tener suficiente tiempo para estudiar y trabajar. No es nada en especial.

--

¡Bip…Bip…Bip!--¿No es mi día libre? Eran exactamente las diez de la mañana, pero yo aun seguía en mi medianoche.

, creí que era mi día libre. —Conteste automáticamente.

-¡Hola Bells! —Respondió una voz inconfundible, la hermana de Edward.

-¿Alice?

-¡Adivina que día es hoy!

-Mi día libre.

-Si, y hoy vamos de compras. Paso por ti dentro de una hora. Adiós. —Antes de que pudiera responderle ya había colgado.

Decidí darme un baño de agua caliente para relajarme.

--

Tocaron el timbre y supe que era Alice, salí de mi departamento y afuera estaba estacionado un Porsche amarillo Turbo 911.

-¡Mueve tu trasero hacía aquí, Bells!—Asentí como una idiota, y me subí rápido en el auto.

-Lindo carro, Alice.

-Es mi bebé. —Dijo con una verdadera nota de amor en la voz.--¿Qué modelo es tu auto?

-No tengo auto, Alice.

-Edward ¿No te lo ha dado?—Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Por qué me habría de dar un auto?

-Bueno el, no técnicamente. La empresa te da uno.

-¿Uno muy ostentoso? Por que de ser así, prefiero ir en taxi.

-Es un Toyota Corolla Sedan negro o rojo, como quieras.

-¿Entonces tu también trabajas ahí?

-Yo, ni hablar. Yo soy una diseñadora de modas en Dolce & Gabanna. —Dijo totalmente contenta.

-Wow, pero sigues siendo la mitad de dueña de la compañía ¿No?

-Hum, no eso Edward se lo ganó.

---

Entramos a la central de Dolce & Gabanna, gracias a que Alice trabajaba allí. Entramos a una gran sala que decía:

"_Vestidos que aun no han sido lanzados, temporada verano 09"_

-¿Alice, por que entramos a la sala de vestidos?—Me quede estática antes de entrar

-Tonta, te voy a comprar todo lo que vas a usar la gran noche.

-¿Gran noche?

-Pero si será cabezota mi hermano, ¿No te lo ha dicho, verdad?

-No.

-Mira todos los años, su compañía hace una gran fiesta de gala y están invitados todos los auspiciadores. Entre ellos claro esta Dolce & Gabanna, Gucci y otras.

-¿Tengo que ir? Es que no me gustan las fiestas y…

-No me dejarás sola ¿Verdad Bella?—Dijo haciendo una carita de perrito abandonado.

-Hum…no lo se, a mi no me gustan las fiestas. —Entonces una sonrisa maliciosa se trazó en el rostro de Alice.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, iras de todos modos. Edward te hará ir, y creo que te tienes que aprender al menos los nombres de los dueños de las compañías que irán. — ¡Maldita sea, Edward!

Entramos a la habitación y había vestidos de todos los colores, tipos y tallas; además de accesorios como: aretes, collares, carteras y zapatos.

-¿Cuándo es este baile, Alice?

-Dentro de dos semanas. –Siguió buscando un vestido, hasta que dio con uno perfecto.

También me compro ropa formal y por mas que yo no quisiera.

--

-¡Bella!—Gritó mi jefe desde su oficina. Me pare y fui a su oficina, pero me tropecé con una alfombra que no estaba antes. "Malditos tacos" y si , estaba con falda.

_**Hola Chicas, bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap. De hoy…agradecería un poco de ayuda así que si alguien tiene una idea para el prox. Cap, por que yo tengo una, pero…en fin apreciaría su ayuda.**_

_**Otra cosa hay una encuesta en mi perfil, sobre que historia debería publicar y los summaries están en mi perfil, también.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo**_

_**Besotes estilo Edward Cullen.**_

_**Sonrisitas estilo Robert Pattinson**_

_**Mrz-Cullen (Screw Bella. I'm Edward's wife) **_


	5. Mathew Newton

**Bella P.O.V**

Edward se paró inmediatamente de su escritorio a ayudarme y en la cara tenía una gran sonrisa _torcida_.

Lo que no había notado, es que no estaba solo en su oficina. Un chico de mas o menos mi edad, estaba ahí. El chico me mandó una mirada _seductora_, yo no le hice caso.

Me paré rápido y baje la falda, que en ese momento se había subido de las rodillas a los muslos.

-Bella, te quiero presentar a tu nuevo compañero de trabajo. _Mathew _Newton.

-Dime Mike. —Dijo con una sonrisa. El chico de unos ojos azules, cabellos rubio y algo alto. Al menos más alto que yo.

Me tendió la mano, la cual recibí al instante.

-Bella Swan.

**Edward P.O.V**

Maldita sea. Nunca en mi vida me había pasado, nada le faltaba a mi vida, o al menos _eso _pensaba.

-¿Edward, te pasa algo?—Dijo la duendecilla con voz cantarina.

-Nada, Alice. —Me miró por un momento y luego sonrió.

-Wow, no pensé llegar a verte así.

-¿De que estas hablando, Alice?

-¡Vamos, Eddie!

-Te he dicho una y mil veces que no me llames así.

-Estas enamorado. —Dijo sonriente.

-Claro que no. Deja de decir tonterías.

-Sigue negándolo como quieras.

-No niego que es una chica linda, pero no estoy enamorado. Solo me gusta.

-Paciencia, hermano.

-Bueno, que me decías.

-A eso iba, en fin. —Ayer fue el día libre de Bella, así que la lleve a que comprara su vestido para la fiesta, pero me he dado con la sorpresa que aún no la haz invitado.

-Se me paso. —Dije restándole importancia al asunto. La verdad es que ni yo pensaba ir.

-Entonces, ¿Lo harás?

-Claro que sí, es mi secretaria tiene que ir. Además tiene que aprenderse la lista de invitados, no pienso quedar como un completo idiota si no sabe los nombres.

-¿Vas a esclavizarla así? Por que si lo haces, pronto renunciará. —Si ella renuncia todo regresa a la normalidad.

-No creo que lo haga.

-No puedes obligarla a no renunciar.

-Hay unas cosas que se llaman contrato Alice, deberías darles una ojeada. —Mi hermana me sacó la lengua.

De pronto Bella entró a la oficina, con la nueva ropa que Alice le había regalado. Llevaba una falda, una blusa color blanco y unos tacones altos.

-Las copias. —La falda le asentaba bien, es decir tenía unas piernas…¿¡Pero que estoy pensando?! Me estoy convirtiendo en un maldito pervertido.

-Gracias, Srta. Swan. —Bella dejó las copias en mi oficina y estaba a punto de irse, cuando mi hermana decidió hacer presencia.

-¡Bella, un momento por favor! Edward estaba a punto de pedirte algo ¿Verdad Edward?—Alice me miró y yo solté un suspiro.

-Bella , como Alice te dijo. La próxima semana hay un baile, _necesito_ que vayas. Mas tarde te voy a llamar para darte la lista de invitados , es vital que te aprendas todos.

-¿Cómo dices , que dijiste?—Dijo totalmente sorprendida.

-Bueno , solo los directores de cada compañía.—Asintió y se dirigió a su oficina.

-Eres un _idiota_. Se supone que la vas a invitar , no traumarla.

-Es su trabajo , _enana_ , no te preocupes.

-Como quieras , a lo que venía. Mamá y papá , van a hacer una cena , por su aniversario, y quiere que vallas. Creo que te van a presentar a alguien …_Tanya_, creo.

-¿Cuándo es?

-Mañana , en la noche.—Se levantó de su asiento , y se paró en la puerta.

-Adiós Eddie, ¡Oye, no la trates mal o yo misma la obligaré a ponerte una denuncia!

-Adiós, Alice. —Sin más se fue con gracia única caminando. Di una ojeada a los papeles que estaban en la mesa de la oficina.

No pude concentrarme mucho en ellos, por que las palabras de Alice resonaban en mi cabeza.

Tal vez si estaba sofocando a Bella con tanto trabajo. Tal vez si contratara a alguien más para que la ayudara, si eso sería lo mejor.

Saque unos archivos, que estaban en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Y comencé a ver unos cuantos currículos.

Hasta que llegue a uno.

_Mathew Newton-_En el papel decía que tenía diversas experiencias, pero claro no todo siempre es verdad-

Llamé al teléfono que estaba en el papel. Y hable con el chico , de mas o menos la edad de Bella.

--

-Pasa. —Le dije al muchacho rubio de ojos azules, parado en la puerta. Abrió la puerta de vidrios transparentes y me tendió la mano.

-Buenos días, señor Cullen. —

-Buenos días, _Mathew._

_-_Vamos directo al punto, leí tu currículo y me agrado bastante, ¿Te gustaría trabajar aquí?

-Claro, señor.

-Hum, pero no trabajarás solo, tienes una compañera. —En su cara se trazo una sonrisa.

-¡Bella!—Llame desde la oficina.

Después de dos minutos hizo su entrada por la puerta, se veía linda con la ropa que mi hermana le había comprado.

Estaba caminando, cuando se resbaló con la alfombra. Nota mental: quitar esa alfombra.

No niego que me dio algo de gracia, así que sonreí. Me paré de mi asiento y me dirigí a ayudarla.

En su rostro tenía un adorable rubor, eso me hizo sonreír una vez más.

Después de que se parara y notará que alguien mas estaba en la habitación. La presente.

-Bella, te quiero presentar a tu nuevo compañero de trabajo. _Mathew _Newton.

-Dime Mike. —.Dijo ¿Seductor?

-Bella Swan. –Ok, la mirada de el no me agradaba para nada.

**Hola, a todo el mundo. Ok me vino la sra. Inspiración, ¡Yeii! Bueno tengo que agradecer a cuatro personitas por sus ideas.**

**-DiliCullen**

**-Diony Black Potter**

**-Taniiah **

**-Sophie Vampire Cullen.**

**¡Muchas gracias! Si aún no he usado sus ideas, es por que quiero dedicarle un cap a cada una de ellas.**

**En fin muchas gracias, ¡Enserio! **

**Saben que todos los capis van dedicado a las chicas que me dejan un review y me dan ideitas.**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto.**

**Besotes estilo Edward**

**Mrz-Cullen(Screw Bella. I'm Edward's wife)**


	6. ¿Novia?

**Bella (P.O.V)**

Mike parecía un chico amable y buen amigo. Nuestras oficinas estaban una en frente de la otra. Habíamos estado hablando y por lo que me dijo: no tiene novia, esta solo en Nueva York, no tiene hermanos y este trabajo lo necesita mucho.

Yo le conté por que había tomado este trabajo y le pareció bastante cómico, ¿A quién no?

Unos castos toques en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Pase. —Dije, no muy fuerte. Por las puertas de vidrio, vi una pequeña figura muy delgada. Entonces supe quien era.

-Bella, ¿Ya quieres poner la denuncia a mi hermano?—Solté una suave risa, y le dirigí una mirada, antes de volverla a enterrar en el reporte.

-De hecho, Alice, me hizo un buen favor con los exámenes de la universidad. —Alice soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, justo delante del escritorio. Paseó su mirada por mi escritorio y por mi atuendo.

-Veo, que ya no estas usando los zapatos que te compre. —Dijo algo molesta.

-Si, digamos que no tuve una buena experiencia. —Las comisuras de mis labios se curvaron, cuando recordé mi caída en la oficina de mi jefe.

-Bueno…Bella, te quería pedir un favor. —Dijo con los ojitos de un cordero a medio morir.

-Claro, Alice, dime.

-Pues, verás, vamos a tener una cena esta noche en casa de mis padres, ¿Puedes ir?

-Pero, Alice es tu familia ¿Para que ir yo?

-Eh, lo que pasa es que una amiga de la familia viene y pues, tiene cierto interés hacia el, estoy segura que se le pasará si ve que tiene novia.

-Haber, ¿Me estás pidiendo que finja ser la novia de Edward?

-Algo parecido.

-Lo que no entiendo, es que te concierne a ti. —Dije confundida.

-Esta bien, me descubriste. —Soltó un bufido. —Tanya no es lo mejor para Edward, además es algo pesada con la familia.

-¿Edward sabe de esto?

-Pues, sí.

-¿Accedió?—No sabía si estar feliz o completamente molesta.

-Sí. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo haré, pero tengo que hablar con tu hermano primero.

-Claro, Bella, lo que quieras.

Me levanté de mi escritorio y me dirigí hacia la oficina de mi jefe.

Toqué la puerta de su oficina suavemente.

-Pasa, Bella. —Dijo con voz suave. Me senté y mire su desordenado cabello, antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire para hablar. — ¿Alice ya te contó?

-Si, pero no entiendo por que lo haces.-Me miró confundido por un poco lapso de tiempo y volvió a sus papeles.

-De hecho, Alice, me convenció y la verdad, Tanya me tiene algo cansado.

-Ah. —Genial, solo pude decir eso. Patéticamente imbécil.

-¿Entonces, aceptas?

-Vas a tener que darme un aumento por esto. —Murmuré. Sonrió y asintió.

Me paré y salí por la puerta de vidrio. Caminé por las baldosas blancas del suelo y en el camino me encontré con Mike.

-Hey Bella, ¿Quieres tomar un café?

-Claro, solo voy a sacar mi celular de mi oficina.

-Te espero aquí.

Caminé lo que faltaba para la oficina y saqué el móvil. Regresé hasta donde estaba Mike y sentí que alguien me miraba.

-¿Vámonos?—Dijo Mike.

-Claro. —Caminamos por unos cuantos segundos más hasta llegar al pie del ascensor.

-¡Bella!-Escuché a una voz bramar, una voz inconfundible. Mi jefe.

-Disculpa. —Le dije a compañero, quien asintió.

-Te acompaño. — Nos fuimos hasta la oficina de nuestro jefe, quien estaba con una mirada fría.

Entramos a la oficina y nos sentamos.

-Bella, necesito que termines unos reportes.

-Pero, ya he hecho como cinco hoy , Edward.

-Sí y necesito que hagas mas.

-¿Cuántos son?—Dije resignada.

-Son tres.—Dijo con la voz totalmente fría.

-Yo te ayudo, Bella. —Me ofreció mi compañero.

-No, ella puede hacerlo sola, fue por eso que la llame solo a ella, _Mathew._ –Maldito jefe. Ahora que lo pienso, mejor hago la denuncia.

--

Después de hacer todos los reportes de Edward, que eran absurdamente largos. Me dieron las ocho de la noche. Hora de irme y hora de fingir ser la novia de Edward.

Salía del edificio, cuando vi un duendecillo en las puertas de este.

-Alice. —Dije mientras me acercaba a ella.

-¿Lista?

-¿Para qué?

-Para tu _extreme makeover._

_-_Que empiece esto de una buena vez.-Dije subiéndome al auto.

* * *

**¡NO ME MATEN! Ok, lamento no haber colgado, pero ya empiezan las clases y mi madre se le metió la idea de que forre mis cuadernos y trate de hacerlo, para eso experimente con los cuadernos de mi primo y digamos que…no hubo un buen resultado.**

**En fin, la historia ha dado un giro inesperado, tan inesperado que ni yo sabía. Espero que les haya gustado y colgaré tan pronto cuando las mareas hallan bajado.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que dejan, me animan mucho**

**Besotes estilo Edward Cullen**

**Sonrisitas Robert Pattinson**

**Mrz. Cullen (Screw Bella. I'm Edward's Wife)**


	7. ¿Cita?

_**¿Cita?**_

_**Bella P.O.V**_

Volteé mi rostro y ya se podía ver el centro comercial, aunque un poco borroso, por la velocidad del auto.

Suspiré, cerré los ojos y me lleve una mano a mi tabique nasal.

-¿Cansada?—Sí, eso era poco.

-No, estresada es la palabra correcta. —Antes de poder abrir mis ojos, sentí como el auto se detenía y una puerta se abría.

Volví a suspirar, abrí los ojos y me bajé del auto. Alice ya se encontraba a puertas del centro comercial. ¡Vaya! Para ser pequeña es bastante rápida.-Me dije.

Caminé a paso cansado hasta llegar a las puertas donde la pequeña duende me esperaba.

-¡Vamos, Bella, hoy es una gran noche!

-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero ¡tengo una cita con mi jefe!-Casi gritó la ultima parte, pero es que si arruinaba algo me despedía.

-Por eso mismo tienes que estar feliz, ¿Sabes cuán difícil fue para convencer a Edward?—Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. No sabía si sentirme ofendida o matar al pequeño mounstro.

Mejor lo olvido y ya.

-Seré feliz, cuando terminemos la tortura del centro comercial.

-Será rápido.

-Define rápido. —A la pequeña duende se le formó una sonrisa maliciosa por todo el rostro, la cual hizo que me diera miedo; pero tan sólo un poco.

--

Después de 3 tiendas y muchas probadas, entramos a una tienda de vestidos, en la cual me probé como tres, mientras que Alice hablaba con un vendedor que parecía su amigo de toda la vida.

-Alice, querida ¿Te llevas ese?—Preguntó el joven. Señalando el vestido en el aparador al lado de ella.

-No, Mauro, creo que me pasearé por dos o tres tiendas más. Sabes lo difícil que soy. —Soltaron una risa algo falsa los dos.

Alice volteó a verme y yo quería asesinarla con la mirada, ¿Aun quiere ver más tiendas? Ella dijo que sería rápido.

-Está bien, está bien, Bella. Mauro, ¿te acuerdas de la colección que sale el próximo mes?

-¡Ay, Alice, picarona! Si, si la tengo. —En ese momento me quise matar de la risa, pero opte por llevarme la mano a la boca y mirar a las ventanas.

Después que me calme volví mi vista hacia Alice y Mauro. En la mano él tenía un pitillo de color blanco y una blusa de manga corta color negra, por otra para, Alice, tenía unos zapatos de tacón alto color negro.

Ese conjunto me gustaba, no era muy exhibicionista, pero tampoco algo muy conservador.

Alice lo pagó y le dieron la ropa en unas bolsas que tenían inscritas "_Chanel"_.

-¡Ahora el peinado!—Dijo, emocionadísima. Salimos de la tienda, pero antes de que emprendiéramos rumbo a la peluquería me estudio con la mirada de arriba abajo.

-¿Algo está mal?—Dije preocupada.

-Sí, ¡Yo!

-¿Tú estás mal?

-No, tonta, yo te puedo peinar y hacer la manicura y todas esas cosas…-Alice dio pequeños saltitos en su mismo sitio.

-Está bien, Alice.

Salimos del centro comercial y nos fuimos directo al estacionamiento. Subimos al auto y le di gracias al cielo por sentarme. Cerré mis ojos y pensé en otra cosa que no fuera del hecho de salir con mi jefe y un posible despido.

-¿Por dónde es tu casa?—Preguntó Alice.

Le dije la dirección y diferentes avenidas y calles donde podía tomar un atajo.

El carro se detuvo y Alice bajo del auto. Yo palmeé mis bolsillos para sacar mis llaves, en el izquierdo sonaron.

Bajé del auto y nos abrieron la puerta del edificio, entramos y a la mano derecha estaba mi apartamento.

Metí la llave y abrí la puerta. Y el culpable de todas mis desgracias saltó encima mío, tumbándome y casi a Alice.

-¡Ay, es la cosa más linda que he visto!—Dijo Alice, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

Después que logró quitarse de encima de mí, me incorporé de manera rápida. Alice me jaló hasta mi dormitorio y tiró las bolsas en mi cama.

-¿Cómo sabías donde….?—Dije atónita.

-Tengo un don. —Dijo encogiendo los hombros.

-Bueno…

-¡No hay tiempo que perder, anda a bañarte!—Le hice caso y me metí al baño.

Me desnudé rápido y entré la ducha con el agua algo fría para mi gusto. Shampoo, re acondicionador, jabón y listo.

Al salir me enrollé en una toalla e hice lo mismo con mi rebelde cabello. Abrí la puerta del baño y ahí sentada estaba Alice, haciendo zapping con el control.

-Listo. —Dije, haciendo notar mi presencia en la habitación.

Se incorporó rápido y sacó la ropa de las bolsas, me miró con un ojo analítico, y supe que en este instante comenzaba el _makeover._

Me tendió la ropa y me ordenó cambiarme, mientras se iba por algo a la cocina, y es que comprar le deba hambre y más si es un _makeover._

Observé la ropa por un largo tiempo antes de ponérmela. ¿Qué demonios hago? Si hubiera estado pensando esto hace como dos meses, estoy completamente segura que me mataría de la risa. Pero visto de una diferente perspectiva, no hay nada de que reírse.

-¡Bravo! Ahora a maquillarte. —No noté cuando Alice había llegado. Es mas, es demasiado difícil si noto a alguien cuando estoy ensimismada en mis pensamientos.

Me obligó a sentarme enfrente del espejo del tocador y que cerrara los ojos. Y es que no pueden ver su obra de arte hasta que esté terminada.

Sentí como los delgados pinceles recorrían mi rostro y me daban una especie de "masaje".

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Alice, terminó su obra maestra y la verdad es que me dejo irreconocible.

Me hizo unos rizos en las puntas de mi cabello, un broche en este; el maquillaje no era muy cargado, era una fina capa de una escala de grises.

Un brillo labial de un color cereza suave, y por ultimo pero no menos importante una cartera que hacía juego con todo.

-¡Wow! —Fue todo lo que pude decir, y era la palabra que resumía lo que había hecho.

--

Me mire al espejo del auto por enésima vez, y me pregunté si estaría correctamente vestida para la ocasión. La palabra _novia falsa_ resonaba en mi cabeza, y me tranquilizaba diciendo que solo es un trabajo más para _mi jefe._

Traté de relajarme pensando en la vida de cualquier otra persona, pero da por casualidad que por mi mente estaba la vida de Edward, es decir, ¿Por qué su novia falsa? ¿Es que acaso no le podía decir a la chica que no estaba interesado en ella?

Esto de hacerse la noviecita falsa es demasiado trabajo, es decir tenemos que abrazarnos… ¿_besarnos?_

Me congelé en ese mismo instante, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza ese mínimo detalle

-Estás perfecta, Bella. —Me dijo Alice.

Me bajé del auto y caminé con cuidado hasta el porche de la casa, era sorprendente que aún no me hubiera caído, ni siquiera una pequeña tropezada.

Alice tocó el timbre y de la nada se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces me congelé en cuanto abrieron la puerta.

Edward, digo, mi jefe en unos pantalones negros un polo blanco y un blazer negro.

Sr . Cullen—Dije bajito. En ese momento quise darme una bofetada. Sonrió.

-Bella, mientras no estemos en el trabajo me puedes decir Edward.

-Cl-claro. — ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué me está pasando?

-Por cierto, te ves hermosa. —Sentí mis mejillas arder.

Puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y así entramos a la mansión. Era de un color blanco, tenía algo como tres pisos y unas grandes ventanas.

La sala era espaciosa y en ella se encontraba, un chico bastante musculoso y grande, un chico de cabello rubio no tan musculoso como el que estaba a su costado, una chica de cabello rubio, la mujer más hermosa del mundo; y otra chica alta de cabello rubio rojizo.

Volteé mi cara y estaban los— que creo— padres de Edward. Era bastante parecido a su papá, pero sin embargo había sacado los ojos de su mamá. Sus padres tenían un aspecto bastante joven.

La madre de Edward se acercó y me abrazo maternalmente.

-Hola, soy Esme, la madre de Edward. —Me dijo gentilmente.

-Hola. —Dije algo bajo y algo nerviosa. Edward me apretó mas contra él, dándome más confianza. El padre de Edward se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó, justo como Edward y yo estábamos.

Me causo algo de gracia esa escena.

-Soy Carlisle, el padre de Edward; tú eres la famosa Bella. Edward nunca deja de hablar de ti. —Me sonrojé al instante.

¡Malditos reflejos!

-Cosas buenas espero. —Solté pequeña risa nerviosa.

Edward me besó en la coronilla y me abrazó con cariño.

-Claro que cosas buenas. — ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que esta va a ser una larga noche?

Tan solo sonreí.

-¿Esta es mi nueva hermana?—Dijo una voz masculina bastante fuerte.

-Emmett, no la vallas a romper, eh. —Dijo la duendecilla.

-Tendré cuidado, lo prometo. —Aún no le veía el rostro, pero a juzgar por lo que Alice y el estaban conversando debía ser bastante fuerte.

Cuando Edward me soltó de su presa, me volteé y vi al chico de cabellos negros, hoyuelos y musculoso. Emmett.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó hasta levantarme del suelo. Poco a poco me quedaba sin aire.

-M-m-e q-quedo s-sin a-a-ire. —Dije a duras penas. Emmett soltó una risotada, mientras que Edward algo parecido a un gruñido.

Emmett me bajó cuidadosamente y Edward me cargó antes de tocar el suelo. Con cuidado, y fijándose si ya estaba respirando normalmente.

-Estoy bien, Edward, en serio.

-Emmett, ¿No crees que más de veinte kilos de musculo como tú, debería abrazar a la gente con cuidado?—Lo regañó Edward.

-Lo siento, Bella. —Dijo como un niño pequeño.

-No hay problema, Emmett. —Dije con una leve sonrisa.

_**Edward P.O.V**_

Hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo de maravillas, pero no recuerdo bien por que acepte esto. ¡Oh sí! Mi querida hermana, Alice.

Claro, ella había dicho:

- _¡Vamos Edward, así Tanya sabrá que estas con alguien más y te dejará en paz! Estoy segura que matarás dos pájaros de un tiro._

_-¿De qué hablas, Alice?—Le respondí._

_-Todo a su momento. —_

A veces mi hermana y su "poder" me asustaban, tan sólo a veces.

* * *

**¡Ahhhh! Lo sé, algunas de ustedes de hecho me tienen con amenaza de muerte. Lo siento mucho, en serio he comenzado las clases y tengo montones de tareas. **

**Estoy haciéndome un espacio entre tanto , en fin agrandezcanle a las dos grandes amenazadoras que me obligaron a actualizar hoy no quiero decir nombre pero cough Laura cough Estefanía cough Taniiah Darcy cough , enserio no quiero hacerlo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy , espero estar colgando "**_**Como si fuera cierto"**_** Entre mañana o pasado.**

**Bueno eso es todo.**

**PD: ¡Muchas Gracias a todas las chicas que leen el fic! En serio gracias por el tiempo que se toman.**

**Bueno eso es todo**

**Besotes estilo Edward combinado con Robert Pattinson (¡Me muero!)**

**Cuídense**


	8. ¿Cita? Segunda Parte

**¿Cita?**

**Segunda parte**

**Edward P.O.V**

-Entonces, es tu novia. —Preguntó por enésima vezEmmett.

-¿Tan increíblees, Emmett?—Dije irritado. Me dejé caer en el sofá, mirando la televisión y sus estúpidos comerciales.

Emmett aún seguía con su bendito juego y una mueca en el rostro de incredulidad. Cogí el control y comencé a hacerzapping, pero como siempre, nunca había algo bueno que hacer.

Decidí ponerle mi atención al juego deEmmett, que era algo tonto. Hasta ahora no le veía la diversión en aplastar topos.

-De hecho, sí, lo es. —Dijo él, después de haber ganado el nivel veinticuatro. Seguía con la vista fija en el juego.

-Emmett, que no te cuente con quien salgo, no significa que no salgo con nadie. —Dije en mi defensa. Lo cierto era que, era un poco introvertido. Tal vez, algo adicto al trabajo.

-Vamos, Edward, nunca vienes a visitar a mamá, porque estás trabajando. Nunca vienes a los cumpleaños, porque estás trabajando, nunca vienes a las reuniones, porque estás trabajando…

-Creo que ya entendí el punto Emmett. —Lo paré antes de que siguiera, por más de que no quisiera todo eso era cierto. Pero el trabajo era una parte importante de mi vida.

-¿Y ahora me bienes a decir que tienes novia?—DijoEmmett con burla. — ¿Acasosales vía internet, Eddie picarón?—Al decir esto puso pausa a su interesante juego y me miró reprimiendo una risa.

-No seas idiota, Emmett. —Dije molesto.

-Es una posibilidad, la cual no tiene nada de malo. Y si es así, puedes llevarte una sorpresa cuando la veas hoy. Te lo digo por experiencia. —Volvió su vista al jueguillo, mientras yo me carcajeaba.

-Ya decía yo, porque eras tan adicto al internet, y después de un día ya ni querías que mencionemos su nombre. —Dije burlón.

-Edward, si se lo dices a Rose, te juro que te mataré lenta y dolorosamente.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, escuche que alguien bajaba las escaleras, y me volteé de inmediato. Era Rose

Rosalie, por otra parte tenía un vestido color dorado, que hacía juego con su cabello y tono de piel, tenía un pequeño lazo en la parte izquierda del vestido. Su cabello estaba acomodado hacia un lado y sus zapatos eran del mismo color.

-¿Por qué siempre se demoran demasiado?—Me preguntó Emmett.

-Porque somos chicas, ¿eso responde tu pregunta, Emmett?—Dijo Rose, algo enfadada. —Además es tiempo justo y necesario para vernos así.

-Como sea, creo Rose, que en cinco minutos te verías igual de hermosa, como lo estás ahora. —Rosalie sonrió tiernamente y se acercó a abrazar a su novio.

Jasper bajó las escaleras casi volando diciendo que tenía que esperara Alice listo, porque sino , la pequeña pixie se enfadaría.

Sonreí por la escena que se había formado, mi hermano abrazando a su pareja, mientras que mi cuñado estaba arreglándose el terno.

El timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Yo abro. —Dije. Me incorporé rápidamente y fui hacia las escaleras.

Sentí comoRosalie ponía cara de fastidio. Mientras que sus parejas reían y trataban de calmarlas.

Estiré mi mano hacia la perilla y la giré lentamente.

-¡Hola, Edward!—Dijo efusivamente, mientras que me abrazaba.

La separé gentilmente.

-HolaTanya. —Dije serio. No sé cuantas veces le había dicho que no sentía ningún interés por ella y no entendía.

Pasó con ese caminar suyo que tenía, que más parecía modelar, y saludo a todos en la casa. Claro que todos le pusieron una mirada hipócrita cuando ella les sonreía, o al menos casi todos, Esme y Carlisle jamás harían eso.

-Entonces, ¿A qué hora viene?—Dijo Emmett.

-A la hora queAlice termine de arreglarla.

-¿Vienequién Eddie?—Antes de que pudieraresponder, Rosalie ya lo había hecho por mí.

-Alguien _muyespecial _para Edward. —Sonreí para mi interior.

Tocaron el timbre y corrí a abrirlo, Alice y Bella estaban ahí. A juzgar por la expresión de esta última podía decir que estaba muy nerviosa. Alice tenía puesto un vestido negro corto, strapples; la zona de los pechos estaba cubierta con brillos, mientras que lo que restaba no.

Bella tenía un vestido de color azul oscuro, corte en "V" y el modelo era comoMarilyn Monroe. Estaba simplemente _hermosa._

Me quedó mirando por un rato, hasta chocarse con mi mirada, lo que hizo que se sonrojara.

-Sr. Cullen. —Dijo bajito, pero aún así la pude escuchar. Sus mejillas pasaron de rojo manzana a un carmesí.

Me reí en silencio.

-Bella, cuando no estemos en el trabajo me puedes decirEdward. —No quería decirle específicamente, que mientras sea mi novia tenía que decirmeEdward.

-Por cierto, te ves hermosa. —Dije, causando que sus mejillas se pusieran más rojas, si es que eso era posible.

Totalmenteadorable, en esas dos palabras se podía definir como se veía cuando se sonrojaba. A como dé lugar, tendría que hacer esos comentarios en toda la noche.

Pasé mi brazo por su cintura, y entramos así a la casa. Miró a mis hermanos, a sus parejasy a Tanya.

Volteó su rostro y mis padres estabanahí. Esme, tenía una gran sonrisa grabada en el rostro, mi padre estaba feliz por mí y porqueEsme estaba feliz.

Mi padre abrazó a Esme, como yo la estaba abrazando a Bella. Reí silenciosamente y Bella también lo hizo.

Esme se acercó a Bella y la abrazó, se saludaron; lo mismo pasó con Carlisle. Hasta que llegó a mí querido hermanoEmmett.

Le había dicho mil y un veces que no abrazara a la gente así, casi deja a un niño de pre-kínder en elhospital por falta de oxígeno. Y justo hoy, tenía que hacer lo mismo con Bella.

Emmett, ¿No crees que más de veinte kilos de musculo como tú, debería abrazar a la gente con cuidado?—Lo regañé

-Lo siento, Bella. —Dijo como un niño pequeño.

-No hay problema, Emmett. —Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Rosalie se acercó a nosotros y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Soy Rosalie, la cuñada deEdward. —Dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Bella le sonrió también.

-Encantada. —Respondió tímidamente. Atrás de Rose, estaba su gemelo, Jasper, el estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola Bella, soy Jasper el gemelo deRosalie, encantado de conocerte. Y por favor, no estés nerviosa, estamos entre familia. —Bella sonrió y rió inocentemente.

Luegovino Tanya modelando y miró de arriba abajo a Bella, después sonrió y la abrazó.

-Hola, Bella. Soy Tanya la prima deEddie. —Bella casi se carcajea por el sobrenombre, pero se contuvo… ¡Gracias al cielo por eso!

-Niños, vamos a comer. —Dijo suavementeEsme.

Llevé a Bella hacia el comedor, nos sentamos y sirvieron la comida.

-Entonces. —DijoTanya. —Dime Bella, ¿En dónde se conocieronEdward y tú?—Sentí que Bella se tensaba y me miraba a mí.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Después de casi un mes o más y nos volvemos a ver , pues ¡TENGO DEMASIADA TAREA! En serio, me explotan.**

**Bueno, he estado avanzando Como si fuera cierto; pero una persona me borró mis dos paginitas, así que lo tengo que volver a hacer.**

**En fin , espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besotes estilo Robert combinadocon Edward.**

**Cuídense**

**Mrz. Cullen**


End file.
